


Breastmilk

by SheraKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, F/F, Family Fluff, Omega Verse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheraKorra/pseuds/SheraKorra
Summary: Asami is having a rough day. what can Korra do to help?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	Breastmilk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> just a little snippit into the lives of Korra and Asami's little family. not everyday is a good day.

Korra walked into her home as tired as she had ever felt. The day had been a long one. Too many political meetings and not enough physical action. She loathed those days the most. She was the most comfortable when she was able to harness her strength and not necessarily her brain, at least where politics were concerned. She placed her glider staff by the door and looked around for her family. 

“Asami! Yassy! I'm home!”

“Were up here Korra.”

Hearing her beloved call out to her gave Korra renewed energy, and her feet carried her faster. She walked up the stairs to the second floor landing, and turned left down towards the children's wing. When she reached the nursery, she opened the door to see her little family. 

Asami was sitting in a rocking chair with a bundle of baby in her hands gently rocking him. At her feet, Yasuko was laying on her belly with her feet up behind her as she scribbled away in her coloring book. Naga was a few feet away intently watching mama and baby. 

Korra’s chest tightened as her heart expanded with love for her family. They were all just so beautiful and precious to her… this was worth all the meetings in the world. 

“Hey family.” Korra said as she walked through the door. Yasuko was the first to get up, “Hi mommy.” she said as she gave Korra a hug. That was odd. Yasuko was usually so full of energy when she came home. 

“Hey my little hog monkey. You're not as cheery today. What's wrong?”

Yasuko's face fell into a pout that looked so much like Korra, it made both parents laugh. 

“Mama's lessons are getting harder. and they're no fun.” 

“Oh no. what's the lesson?”

“Eh-ca-tick” Yasuko responded, looking at Asami for confirmation.

“Etiquette” Asami corrected gently.

“Egga-tick” Yasuko said confidently, trying it for herself.

“Close enough darling.” Asami said with a tired smile. Ooh she must be having a rough day too.

“Well, nugget sorry to tell you this, but i have no etiquette.” Korra punctuated this by giving a mild belch. And patting her stomach. “I can't help you there.” 

She bent down to Yasuko’s level “Maybe we can go to the pool and practice your waterbending. What do you say? Are you up for it?”

Young, blue eyes widened with glee “Yea!” 

Korra moved over to her next beloved. A baby boy with brown skin, green eyes and sleek black hair, currently staring at Korra with a growing smile as she approached him. “Hi Hiraaq!” she cooed. Her son responded by wiggling in Asami's arms. Babbling softly. 

“You always make him so excited,” Asami said softly.

“I'm excited to see him too! All the time.” 

“When are you going to show some appreciation to the Omega that gave you these two pups?” Asami asked teasingly

“Oh don't worry she gets all the good stuff.” 

Korra bent down to kiss her mate, Her lover, her best friend, the mother of her children. Soft warm lips covered hers and Korra took a minute to savor how Asami made her feel.

Home. 

Asami was Korra’s home. Years of searching for something that she had already found and just didn't know. Asami was her everything, she had given so much to Korra: hope, friendship, love, children, and her life. And Korra was so happy to move all elements and cosmos for the woman who held her heart. 

She felt Asami's lips move against hers for a little more and it was all too easy to give the Omega a bit more affection. She took a hand and ran it through onix black locks, closing her hand around a bundle and applying a little force. Asami always loved that, and she rewarded Korra with a soft moan. Asami broke the kiss after a moment and looked into Korra’s blue eyes. Nothing but love radiating from her body's chi. 

“Hey beautiful“ Asami said lovingly. 

“Hey beautiful” Korra replied back.

“Wanna hang at the pool with us? I'll take Hiro and entertain Yassy for a bit. You look like you can use some mommy time.” 

Asami sighed “Yea that sounds good actually, but I'm feeling a little needy today. I want to stay close to you and the kids.” 

“Did something happen today?” 

Asami shifted and she handed Hiraaq to Korra. “No not really. I was thinking about dad today. Not anything in particular, he just crossed my mind. I guess it kind of puts me in a mood, And Hiro is not taking his food on schedule so it's making me uncomfortable.”

“Aw Hiro” Korra said, bouncing her youngest on her hip, “Why you give mama a hard time?”  
She walked them over to the changing table and laid him down gently. She began to peel off his clothes till he was bare chested, Making faces and sounds as he giggled away happily. 

“You think there's something wrong with him?” Asami asked, coming up and wrapping her arms around Korra's waist. Korra could feel Asami breathe in her Alpha scent and immediately felt some of the tension in Asami's body dissipate. Korra felt the same sense of relief whenever she was around Asami too. 

“Nah probably not, but it doesn't hurt to check him out” she said. After i'm done, do you want me to see what I can do about your discomfort? I'm sure you could use a massage. Ill heat the pool water to help” 

“You're so sweet Korra, but it's not a muscle thing, it's a mother thing. My breast are sore because Hiro isnt eating and their getting engorged.”

A blush crept up Korra's cheeks turning her skin reddish brown. she looked down at her crotch and then at Asami's breast. Asami looked amused, probably understanding where Korra's mind had gone and headed off that train of thought. 

“No, not quite like that Korra. My breast won’t get bigger just because it's full of milk but it will hurt just the same. I just hope Hiro will eat before then.

“Oh, Okay.” Korra said going back to rubbing her hands over Hiraaq’s chest and belly. “Well he feels fine. He may just be stubborn like his Sire. It’s okay. A little water play will do all of my babies some good.” 

Yasuko could barely contain her excitement and jumped out of her clothes. Running down the hall to her room butterball naked screaming “Water play! Water play!” 

Asami turned a look at Korra as she picked up shorts for her two children “mmhmm seems they inherited a lot of traits from their Sire. Including lack of etiquette.”  
Korra gave a nervous chuckle, picking up her son. “i'll grab Hiro’s water wrap and heat the pool. You get Yassy in her shorts. It will be warm by the time you get there.” 

Asami planted a kiss on her lips and patted her shoulder. “Love you”.

“Love you too.”  
Off they went.  
*********************************************************************************

Water play turned out to be pretty fun. The little family enjoyed splashing and water cannons all around. Even Asami enjoyed the relief her body felt as she sank into the warm pool water. She enjoyed the water taking away some of the weight from her heavy breasts. Korra had to heat the water using a little Avatar State action which she didn't perform in view of Hiraaq. The baby boy was still not comfortable with seeing the blue eyes he knew so well, change to the bright, white light of 1000 lifetimes. 

Even Naga had some fun. Yasuko threw her ball into the water and Naga raced to jump into the deep end to retrieve it. Korra and Asami sat in comfortable silence after a while with Hiro strapped to Korra's front with a water wrap. She had given Asami a reprieve from holding him and she admired her mate. Asami had always cut a nice figure, but Korra privately appreciated what two children had done to Asami's body. She was just so Full!! Her hips and legs thicker, her breast larger and her curves a little more deeper. Asami had been beautiful before,but she was fucking stunning to Korra now. She didn't think it was possible that Asami could get anymore alluring. But then again, Asami always took the Alphas' breath away. 

Like right now. Korra was holding her son, but her eyes were glued to her mate. Asami had caught Korra ogling and her face was alite with love. She winked at Korra and blew her a kiss and Korra felt a zap of electricity in her chest and between her legs. There was no sexual intent behind her gesture, but Korra always had a strong reaction to anything Asami did. 

Floating over with their child, Korra closed the gap between the two of them and laid a kiss on Asami's lips.

“Wanted the real thing huh?” Asami teased. 

“Always” she said, stealing a few more kisses. Each one getting just a little less chaste than the last. 

A child's giggle sounded off behind them “Sire you’re always kissing mommy”. 

“That's because she’s so sweet”. 

That had earned Korra another peck. Hiraaq started to squirm in Korra's arms so she turned him around. She wasn't prepared for him to latch onto one of her breasts in an attempt to feed. The sensation made her laugh. There were a number of reasons why Korra wouldn't be able to give birth. Her and Asami’s Presentations were the most prominent, but it didn't stop Korra from wondering what it would be like to carry or nurse a child. She let her pup suckle just a moment longer before he pulled away, upset that there was nothing for him to eat. 

“Sami, I think he's ready for you”.

“Whew good because I'm ready for him.” she plucked the infant from Korra's arms and settled on one of the pool steps, sinking down to be halfway submerged. She peeled one of her straps down from her shoulder and pulled out a cream colored breast. Hiraaq latched on and Asami let out a small hiss. When Korra gave her a questioning look she gave a simple reply. “His teeth are coming in and I'm already sensitive”. 

Yasuko, ever curious, padded over to Asami and sat down next to her.

“Mama why does Hiro only drink milk? How come he doesn't eat fire flakes like me and Sire?”

“Its ‘Sire and I’ Yassy. And Hiro is still too young. He gets all he needs from mommy’s milk. It makes him big and strong. You were the same way when you were a pup, but you're not any more.”

Yasuko leaned in closer to Hiraaq and seemed to do her own thinking. She then looked at Korra, who was playing with Naga.

“Sire do you drink mama's milk to get big and strong too? 

Korra was surprised by Yasuko's question, so much so that she lost her footing and fell beneath the water's surface. 

Asami ever graceful, answered for her. “Not quite honey. When Sire was a baby she would have nursed from her mother. Grandma in the south pole. And when I was a baby I nursed from my mother, the person you're named after.”

“Nana was Grandpa Hiroshi’s mate who helped him founded Fruter Industries.” Yasuko parokeeted. 

“Future industries sweetheart. And your right. Nana Yasuko helped start the company I own. And one day it will be yours and Hiro’s together.

“Mommy, will Hiro have to take eckatik like me?”

Korra finally emerged and gave a chuckle. “Boy we are really gonna have to practice that word. It's catching you every time Nugget”.

Asami laughed. It could be such a chore continuously correcting her little one. “Yes, I suppose when Hiro gets bigger he will have to take etiquette for boys. And then when you two Present there will be more for you to practice. 

“Present?” Yasuko asked.

“A different discussion for a different day. Run along now. You and Sire need to work on your water bending. I think she's getting rusty.”

“I heard that! You're lucky you're holding our pup or I'd have to show you who's rusty.” Korra said with a pout. 

Asami shooed them along and listened quietly as Korra coached their daughter through a few waterbending stances, history and applications. 

Asami was barely five minutes into breastfeeding before she felt the familiar pressure of Hiraaq nursing subside. She looked down to see her progeny’s eyes rolling back in a drunken stupor as left over breast milk fell from his mouth and between the skin connecting mother and child.

“No no no Hiro c’mon wake up! you still need to do mommy’s other side. Please don't go to sleep!” Asami wined as she gently shook him to try and wake him up. It was no use, green eyes only opened momentarily before sliding closed once more. 

“Why can't you be more like your Sire? I have a food bill allowance just for her bottomless gut.” 

A small water droplet plopped right in between her eyes. Korra gave her a pout “I heard that.” 

“I'm gonna go back into the baby room, maybe he’ll feed a bit more in there. I'll let you two finish up here.” Asami said begrudgingly, getting out of the pool with her little one still knocked out in her arms. Korra had a moment of sympathy for her mate. Not being able to breastfeed must actually be painful if it was causing Asami to act so out of character. If only there was something she could do to help the Omega. 

***********************************************************************************************************

Korra loved spending quality time with Yasuko. They bonded over waterbending, food, movers (that were age appropriate and approved by Asami of course). Korra had so much pride in her first born pup. Now as Yasuko slept snoring mildly into Naga’s side with her Nuktuk doll, Korra had a realization that her pup was just like her in so many ways. She wouldn't be the least bit surprised if her daughter presented as an alpha in the future. “Maybe she could be the next Water Tribe chief.” she thought with a flush of pride “Hmmm I mean she is technically royalty. Guess she really will need those etiquette classes. Besides, Asami practically salivates over the idea of Hiraaq taking over Future Industries. 

At the thought of Asami, Korra closed the pup and pet in their room and headed back to Hiraaq’s room. She peaked but didn't see mama or pup inside. She made her way to their master bedroom and when she opened the door, she could smell the odd odor of distress coming from her mate. A small sliver of panic ran down her spine as she looked around for her mate. She spotted Hiraaq in his crib sleeping soundly so she checked the bathroom. 

She found Asami with her shirt off cupping each breast with her hand. When she saw Korra a pained look took over her face. 

“Korra can you help me please. They're really starting to hurt.” 

Korra was by her side before she even finished her sentence. “What can i do?” 

“Can you maybe bend the milk out? There's too much and it hurts so bad.”

“Here let me.” Korra took a bit of water and covered Asami's breast. A blue hue indicated Korra was feeling around. Her eyes were focused as she felt and after a moment the water lost its glow and she released it back into the sink. 

“I can't Asami, I don't know about this stuff. I can't tell what's fluid and what's milk, and pulling it out might hurt. Can’t you squeeze it out with your hands?” Korra felt bad for not being able to assist more. Asami’s distress was calling to her Alpha instincts to do something. Yet she didn't know what she could do. 

“I can but it hurts sooo much my hands aren’t soft like a mouth.'' Asami looked like she was about to cry.

An idea came to Korra.

“What about my mouth?” she said without thinking. 

Asami actually bared her teeth at Korra. “Korra please! put your cock away and help me!” 

“Hey!” Korra's chi flared up with alpha dominance. Not enough for the smell to choke Asami into submission, but enough to snap her out of her agitation. “I am trying to help you. Come here.”

Asami bristled and moved to allow Korra to lift her up onto the counter next to the sink. She positioned herself in between Asami's legs and her face was level with her breasts. Korra softened her tone the next time she spoke. “Which one didn't he drink from?” She asked gently. 

Asami wouldnt look at her. she just tapped the breast in need. Korra moved to place her mouth over the pink nipple. she bent a little heat to her mouth and then sealed her lips around it and gave a soft suck. She jumped a bit when her mouth filled with milk. Asami jumped too. Korra stopped to see if Asami had anything to say. When she said nothing, Korra continued. When her mouth was full she swallowed. She contemplated the taste. It was sweet, but not particularly flavorful. She actually kind of liked it. As if Asami had read her thoughts she asked her “how's it taste?” 

Korra pulled away. “You know how Pema makes that milk that is made out of nuts? It kind of tastes like that. You could probably sell this stuff. It's pretty good”. 

Asami wasn't listening though. she gave a quick “mmhmm” before cupping the back of Korra’s head and bringing her back into her chest. Korra laughed as she latched on again. They were quiet as Korra tended to her, and Asami's agitation eased as they continued. Finally she wrapped her legs around Korra's waist, wrapping her in a more loving embrace. She even began to stroke Korra's hair and pump out calming pheromones. Korra knew it was Asami apologizing. She released a rumble of a purr from her chest to ease Asami’s mind. Finally after a few more minutes, Asami sighed a sigh of relief. “C'mon, let's finish this in bed. im feeling better.”

Korra removed her mouth from the nipple with a soft pop. “Okay.” She took a firm hold and picked Asami up off the counter. When Asami made to get down, Korra just held her closer. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I'm carrying you to bed grumpy pants.” Korra moved them expertly even twirling them around and eliciting a beautiful laugh from Asami. They came tumbling down onto their bed together in light giggles. Korra moved away to let Asami get comfortable. 

“This is a new step in our relationship don't you think?” Asami asked. 

“Korra giggled. “Next thing you know you'll be doing your makeup while I'm sitting on the toilet.” 

“Not a chance Korra. I'll have you in etiquette class before then.”

“Says the Omega who cussed out her Alpha a second ago”.

“Oh yea? And who resorted to primal alpha tactics?

“I'm not gonna dignify that with a response.” Korra quipped with a smirk. Korra knew there was an understanding between them. She hated having to act like an alpha with Asami. She was fine with letting Asmai live according to her own agency. She loved that her Omega had her own mind just as intense as Korra. But sometimes Asami needed a reminder that she was still Alpha. Not that Asami didn't treat her like one. Korra’s word wasn't always final, and Asami’s opinions weren’t just cast aside because of her presentation. 

Asami relaxed against her pillows and let her robe top fall away to reveal her breast. Normally such a gesture would make Korra's blood simmer, but at this moment there was no sexual tension between them. Korra just wanted to make Asami feel better. Asami opened her arms in invitation and Korra came willingly. It took a moment to find a position both of them were comfortable with but finally Korra settled in and latched onto Asami once more. 

Asami gave a sigh of relief as the pressure in her breast eased more and more. Korra wasn't sure when she was supposed to stop so she just kept suckling until she could no longer fill her mouth with each pull. Luckily that was about the time Asami said 

“Can you do the other side please? Alpha.” she added the last word with a teasing tone.  
Korra switched to Asami’s other nipple. Not before giving her a gentle flick to her forehead, to which Asami giggled. 

“Thank you for this. It actually is helping even if it's a waste of good food for Hiro”.

Korra came off Asami’s teet, “it's not a waste. These were mine long before Hiro’s. And they'll be mine again in due time. I'm just helping you out. Now that I know what it tastes like I know why Hiro is always fussy when he's hungry. You got some quality stuff in there Sato.” Korra sobered a moment before she continued. “I'll have Kya stop by tomorrow and teach me how to bend your milk out. Then maybe we can freeze it for Hiro later or something. For now I don't mind helping you this way. Ya know, if you need it throughout the night.”

Asami leaned in and gave Korra a kiss so soft, her brain went fuzzy. It was full of love, appreciation and thanks. When she pulled away, Asami’s smile was soft. “Love you” she said just above a whisper. 

“Love you too,” Korra replied.

They were back in their comfortable silence as Korra finished suckling. Asami cradled her close and stroked her hair, green eyes closed in meditative content. Korra realized this must be what Asami did with Hiraaq and Yasuko. She wondered what Asami thought about this. What it felt like for her to have her mate suckiling from her so intimately like this. She wanted to ask but her eyes grew heavy with each pull of warm milk into her mouth. Right before she dozed off she could make out the faintest laugh from Asami.

“Like Sire like son”

Yea, Korra thought to herself as she descended into sleep. Guess so.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is closely based off of RaeDMagdons korrasami omegaverse with the excepton of Hiraaqs name. as i progress with more stories with them they will become my own little family. but i give credit where it is due. (at least i hope i am)  
> leave a comment, because i love those and they make me write more!!


End file.
